


Nudge Nudge Wink Wink (Say no More)

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yami Marik and Bakura learn of Yugi's Fantasies.
Relationships: Yami Marik/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nudge Nudge Wink Wink (Say no More)

**Author's Note:**

> From another picture challenge with Yami Marik and Bakura, sunglasses and a red scarf and a come hither look. "Come and get it... if you dare"

Clockwork,” muttered Bakura as he looked down from his second story balcony, to a first floor balcony.

“What the hell are you on about, Tomb Robber?” said Marik.

“Little Yugi down there. The others go off to watch a movie and he stays behind.”

“So, I hear he doesn’t like those violent movies the others like to see.”

“True, true,” he muttered again.

“So what’s clockwork?”

Bakura smiled evilly, “I know what he gets up to when the others are away.”

“Oh?” pressured Marik wanting to know.

“He surfs the Net.”

Marik rolled his eyes, “So?”

“It’s what he surfs.”

Marik crossed his arms across his chest, looking annoyed.

“He surfs gay porn sites.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is Little Yugi you’re talking about.”

“Don’t believe me?” Bakura found a small pair of binoculars and handed them to Marik. “Take a look and see.”

Marik took them and focused in on the laptop Yugi was using. And indeed, sweet, innocent and under aged Yugi was currently getting an eyeful of men doing it together. “Kaiba’d have a fit if he knew what his laptop was being used for.”

“Hey, we’re all on vacation here. Here to have some fun, and I see a great opportunity for a little fun, don’t you?”

“What, with him?”

“Why not? I’m fairly sure he’s still a nice little virgin. Wouldn’t you just love to seduce that away from the Pharaoh?”

“He’d kill us if he ever found out.”

“They’ll be gone for hours, and I’m sure Little Yugi would love to experience it for real.”

“You’re sure Yami hasn’t…?”

“Nah. Yugi would have told Ryou if he had. Ryou sure told Yugi that he did it with me.”

“And I’ve had no fun lately,” bemoaned Marik.

“Wanna go play with Yugi?”

“Oh yeah. Just one thing thought.”

“Yes.”

“Who gets him first.”

“Oh,” Bakura had to think about that. “Okay, let’s see. Whoever gets him to come with us willingly, gets this red silk scarf to tie him up with, and have him first.”

“I like this game,” said Marik. “Willingly huh?”

Bakura nodded and they both smiled evilly, their eyes glittering with devilish glee.

“You’re on.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat on his bed glad that he was alone. He didn’t want anyone to know what he was up to. Kaiba would kill him for sure if he ever found out that he had ‘borrowed’ his laptop. But this was the summer vacation, the day wasn’t suited to the beach, the others were off to see some meaningless action picture with tons of violence, which he did not care for… So doing something he wanted to do seemed fair to him. Even if he was being, naughty. No one would know…

He’d just gone to his favourite Gay Anime porn site when there was a knock at the door.

“Shit,” he squeaked and slammed down the screen guiltily. “Who is it?”

“Bakura,” came the reply.

Yugi hid the laptop under a pillow and went to the door. He hoped he wasn’t red in the face.

“Oh hi, Bakura, I thought everyone had gone to the movies.”

“Nah, not everyone, they don’t seem to like to include us, you know.”

Yugi saw Marik move beside the other. “Oh yeah, I noticed.” He also noticed the red piece of cloth in Bakura’s hands. “What’s that?”

“Oh, first prize.”

“First prize in what?”

“You’ll see.”

Yugi wasn’t sure if he really wanted to see.

“Can we come in?”

“Oh, okay, if you really want to.”

“We want to.”

The pair pushed passed Yugi and into the holiday unit he was sharing with Yami, Joey and Tristan.

Bakura made sure he got to sit on the bed and make an ‘innocent’ discovery.

“Hey, isn’t this Kaiba’s?”

Yugi also tried to play ‘innocent’ for once. “Um yeah. He let me borrow it.”

“Oh, borrow it for what?” asked Marik coming over to join them and torture Yugi some more.

This time Yugi did turn red.

“Interesting reaction,” said Bakura. “Let’s see here,” he lifted the laptop’s screen and got into the Explorer’s history. “Well, well, well, Little Yugi looking at an Anime Gay porn site. This I gotta see,” and he brought the page up.

Yugi turned redder and redder. Of all the people to learn his naughty little secret, why’d it have to be those two.

“Bloody hell,” said Marik getting a good look at the machine. “Now that’s what we should see on TV.”

“Oh yeah, puts Adult Swim to shame, doesn’t it? Get you all hot, Yugi?”

Yugi looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

“Always wanted to see those two go at it. Gotta remember this site, bookmark it.”

“I bet Yami doesn’t know his Little Hikari sneaks peeks at porn when he’s not around,” Bakura said nudging Marik with his arm.

Marik winked back as they watched Yugi squirm.

“Please don’t tell him,” he asked in a very high voice.

“Oh, I don’t know, this is too priceless to keep to ourselves, don’t you think, Marik?”

“Oh please, the others don’t know….”

“That you’re that way inclined,” finished Bakura, “That you want to get into their pants. Yami’s? Joey’s? Kaiba’s?”

The amethyst eyes grew impossibly larger.

“Or them in your pants?” added Marik getting into the spirit of Yugi torture.

“My pants actually,” came a very quiet reply.

Marik and Bakura did a double take, never expecting an answer.

“What all of them?”

Yugi nodded.

Marik burst into laughter and fell back on the bed. Bakura closed the computer and put it aside. Time to get the game going.

“Bet you’ve fantasized about all of them at one time, huh?”

Another nod and more squirming.

“And what about us?”

Yugi gulped, closed his eyes and nodded.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and as Yugi slit an eye open saw them nudge each other, wink at each other, then in unison said, “Say no more.”

“Huh?” Yugi looked at them with both eyes not understanding.

“Don’t worry kid, way before your time.”

“So, you don’t want the others to know that you want them to fuck you silly?” said Marik.

Yugi shook his head.

“And you don’t care who?”

Another shake of the head.

“You just want it and want it bad, don’t you?”

A quick nod.

Bakura let the red scarf loose so it slid to the floor while he held one end.

Again the pair looked at each other, now to see who wins.

Bakura cupped a hand around the scarf and began to pull it up and let it down. Yugi’s eyes watched the motions mesmerized.

Then Bakura got up and swung the scarf over his right shoulder, he nodded oh so slightly to Marik, who also rose. They donned their sunglasses and sauntered over to the door, they both looked back, eyes over the top of their glasses, glinting. Bakura raised the scarf over his left hand enticingly and said, “Oh Yugi… come and get it… if you dare.”

They slowly walked away from the door, Bakura playing with the scarf, but neither looking back. They didn’t have to, they knew he was following them.

They got into the elevator and deliberately stood with legs apart, groins forward, hands near or on their hips, on full display. Yugi stopped, mouth open, eyes drawn to the prominences on each of them, eyes glazed, and drooling.

The doors almost shut on him, but he quickly stepped in at the last moment and they went up one floor. Yugi backed out, let them take the lead, watched their rears as they walked to their room. Once there, Marik opened up and just under his breath said, “Why here?”

“No one will accidentally walk in on us here.”

“Ryou and Rishid could.”

“They don’t matter, they wouldn’t kill us for what we are about to do.”

Marik nodded and they entered the room, Bakura moving to close the drapes. Wouldn’t want anyone spying on them the way they had spied on Yugi.

Marik shut the door once Yugi was inside. Their prey in their lair. Bakura advanced on him and draped the scarf over Yugi’s neck, glad to see he was not wearing the puzzle. Then he moved back and began to remove his jacket.

Marik, not wanting the other to have any advantage over him, did the same. So Bakura took off his shirt, leaving his upper body bare. Marik of course copied him. Bakura’s hand moved to his pants, unfastening them. Marik hastened to match him. Two pairs of pants fell, shoes kicked off, briefs discarded.

Yugi stood there slack jawed, taking in the sight of the two naked guys.

“So, Yugi, like what you see?”

He actually nodded.

Bakura chuckled, “Thought you would. The real thing is always better than pictures. Are you ready for the real thing?”

Yugi nodded.

“Then you are a little overdressed, aren’t you?”

Yugi nodded.

They closed in on him together, both relieved him of his black tank top, while not disturbing the scarf. Bakura undid his belt, Marik his deck belt, both dropped to the floor. Bakura unzipped his pants and both pushed his pants and boxes down.

Bakura went for a nipple in a daring attack, while Marik quickly got Yugi’s boots off and getting rid of the fallen pants, he joined Bakura at Yugi’s other nipple, pushing the only thing he was wearing out of the way. The red scarf.

Yugi was moaning as the pair stimulated him. Never had he imagined this. Two of them at once… And on his very first time!

Two hands reached his groin and everything stopped. He saw the pair glaring at each other while both had a hand on his erection. “Ah guys…” They continued to glare over the glasses they both still wore. Yugi moved his feet squirming. “Oh, this is really nice, but…Gods,” he wanted more contact, “Can you please stop that?”

“I won,” said Bakura.

“Says who?”

“I got him to follow us.”

“Keyword, Us!”

“Guys? What’s going on?”

“Only one of us can have you first,” said Marik.

“And it looks like you’ll have to choose.”

“What?”

“Who gets to fuck you first.”

“Oh. Choose?”

Both looked at him, “Yeah.”

Both hands squeezed gently and he moaned, “Oh. Do I have to?”

“Yeah,” they echoed.

“Okay, play with me and I’ll tell you who I want then.”

“Minx,” muttered Bakura.

“Tease,” muttered Marik.

And they went back to his nipples and both hands squeezed on his cock.

Bakura left his nipple to go for Yugi’s mouth. He pushed open his lips and pushed his tongue inside. His other hand ran down Yugi’s back and over his buttocks.

Marik rubbed his hips against Yugi, making him aware of his ready cock, his other hand cupping the other buttock.

Yugi loved being the center of their game. And he really didn’t care who won, he would in the end. And oh what they were doing to him.

“Shit,” he said as he came over their hands.

Both looked at him as if not expecting that word out of his mouth, then their hands.

Marik smiled and lifted it to his mouth and surprising Yugi and Bakura, licked it off.

Yugi’s legs turned to jello, but Bakura caught him and deposited him on the big bed.

“You’re going to have to choose soon, Yugi,” said Bakura as he settled beside him and kissed him again. 

Marik got on the other side. “Choose who will have you first.”

Bakura pulled off the scarf and both of them took one of Yugi’s arms, pulled it above his head and tied him to the bed head. They went back to caressing him, licking and sucking different places on his body. Both aiming for one place in particular which they reached in unison. They stopped again and glared at each other.

“Can’t share this either,” said Bakura.

Yugi moaned, “Oh no, not again. You two are as bad as Kaiba when he goes into his ‘I’m the greatest’ rant.”

They still glared at each other on opposite sides of his once again hardening cock.

“Okay, Marik you can suck me, Bakura can fuck me, it was the way he played with that scarf that got me to follow you. Oh, and leave the glasses on, I think they’re sooo sexy.”

“Yes,” Bakura exalted, but Marik simply engulfed Yugi’s cock and got on with it. Yugi arched with a cry.

Bakura moved to the bedside table and got a tube out of it. Then he moved back to the busy pair. He nudged Marik, who pulled back, freeing Yugi who cried out with the loss. Bakura indicated a change of position and Marik smiled, liking the idea. He turned and lay on his side, while Bakura pushed Yugi onto his side too. The way Marik was lying gave Yugi an interesting view. Then Marik took back the cock he had been sucking on, nudging just a little closer to Yugi at the other end. His cock in just the right position in front of Yugi, ready and waiting.

Yugi wasn’t sure what to do, so he decided to just try and lick it. Marik jumped at first, but then he settled back into his own pleasure, letting Yugi try for himself. Behind Yugi, Bakura began slicking up a finger as he kissed Yugi’s buttocks now slightly bucking into Marik’s mouth. Then he began to circle Yugi’s opening which elicited soft cries from the other end, still licking Marik’s erection. Bakura slowly pushed inward still circling which made Yugi buck harder, and take a little more of Marik’s cock into his own mouth. Bakura began to match the motions, pulling out to add another finger and continue the rhythm. He was getting very aroused at the sight of the two of them 69ing each other and quickly added a third, pushing in and out, trying to find that spot…

Yugi screamed out letting go of Marik. Bakura smiled to himself, he had found it and Yugi was now cumming into Marik’s mouth. Marik came all over Yugi’s face a minute later. Bakura moved his other hand up to clean him up a bit as he continued his finger fucking. 

“Ready for me, yet?”

Yugi nodded.

Marik rolled onto his back, spent, while Bakura grabbed a pillow, his fingers slipping from Yugi as he pushed it under his hips and him onto his stomach. He pushed apart Yugi’s legs and parted his buttocks and leaned in using his tongue. Yugi screamed again as Bakura’s stiffened tongue pushed in and out of him. Then Bakura moved his body up and over Yugi, getting into position, “Here I come,” he warned as he slowly pushed inside.

Gods Yugi was tight and he made a small cry of pain, so Bakura stopped and let him get used to it. He didn’t want to, but he did want to enjoy this, so it would be better if he took it easy this first time. He felt Yugi’s body ease beneath him, so he pushed in a little further before pulling back to push again. He was thrusting slowly, leaning down to his Yugi’s neck, seeing the boy’s hands clutch the red scarf that tied him to the bed head. Pretty soon Yugi was pushing back at him as he buried himself to the hilt on each down thrust. And then he hit Yugi’s prostate again and another scream issued.

“Of Gods, do that again!”

Bakura obliged as he began to pick up speed, feeling himself building up, until finally he came with a cry himself, pumping hard into the small body beneath him before coming to a halt, spent and sated. He pulled out and rolled onto his back beside Yugi. He could just make out Marik laying on his side, his own cock in hand once more erect.

“Think you could take me too, Yugi,” said Marik, not really waiting for a reply as he moved into position over him, entering him quickly. He began to move immediately into the cum slicked passage. And even though he was a little tired, Yugi was again pushing back onto the cock piercing him.

Bakura moved to untie Yugi’s hands and lay on his side to watch Yugi’s face as it reacted in pleasure to what Marik was doing to him. He cried out again when Marik found his sweet spot, his hands clutching hard at the sheets, eyes closed. Marik came and pulled out to lay on the other side.

Bakura pulled the pillow away and turned Yugi onto his side, Marik spooned behind him, and he moved close to Yugi as well, chest to chest.

“So, was it as good as you saw on your porn sites, Yugi?” said Bakura.

“Nah. I was better than that. Much, much better. Thanks guys.”

“Our pleasure, I can assure you,” said Marik, nuzzling his neck from behind.

Bakura reached out to play with Yugi’s nipples again, “Oh, and you can keep the scarf as a little reminder.”

“And you can take your glasses off now, coz I think I need a rest,” Yugi said drifting off.

The other took looked at each other over his body, smiling and winking over the tops of said glasses.

“That was fun,” said Marik.

“Told you it would be. Glad he was willing too.”

“Let’s just hope he’s got a little more in him when he wakes up.”

“Oh, he will, he won’t want to give up his new naughty little secret, now would he?”

Marik smiled his evil smile. Maybe this would be a good summer vacation after all.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Monty Python of course!


End file.
